Un dernier adieu
by Likidskin
Summary: Androméda part. Un dernier regard sur sa famille, ses sœurs.


Me voilà devant cette porte que je ne passerai sans doute jamais plus. Du moins jamais de leur vivant.

J'avais fait mes adieux à Narcissa. Cissy. Ma petite sœur. Ma bien-aimée. Bien sûr on n'était pas aussi proche que tu l'étais avec Bella. Mais on s'entendait si bien. Toutes ces années à se partager nos secrets, à se cacher sous ma couette les jours d'orages lorsque nous étions si petites, à découvrir les couloirs et leurs mystères à Poudlard. Et puis notre éloignement ces deux dernières années. Mais toujours une tendre entente. Une tendre amitié. Une tendre fraternité. Tu étais celle à protéger. J'ai tenté de le faire comprendre avant de desserrer mon étreinte il y quelques instants.

-Tu dois faire tes propres choix Cissy. Ne les écoute pas. Tu vaux tellement mieux. Ne va pas dans cette voie tu t'y perdras. S'il te plaît Cissy ne te perds pas toi aussi. Nos parents n'ont rien compris. Ce n'est pas ça qui est supérieur. Il y a tellement plus. S'il te plaît Cissy.

Et tu t'es mise à pleurer dans mes bras. Je t'ai embrassée une toute dernière fois. Nos souvenirs refluaient. J'ai souligné chacun de tes traits pour ne pas oublier cette ultime image de notre complicité, de notre lien. Un jour, peut-être, j'espère, qui sait, on se retrouvera. Je t'attendrai car je sais que tu trouveras ton chemin, celui qui te sauvera.

Mère, père je vous ai tenu tête tout au long de mon enfance et de mon adolescence. Moi-même je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu atterrir à Serpentard. Peut-être à cause de mon don à m'échapper, à me faufiler, à serpenter autour de vous sans que vous ne découvriez mon secret. Grâce à ma faculté à vous cacher mes pensées profondes tout en indiquant mes convictions. Mais ce soir je vous ai tout avoué parce que ma vie est à ses côtés. Parce que ma vie ne se fera pas dans les ténèbres mais dans la lumière. Parce que j'ai confiance dans les mots et les gestes d'Albus Dumbledore. Ce que fait votre Seigneur des Ténèbres est impardonnable. Et vous avez jeté votre fille aînée dedans sans vous souciez une seconde de son bien-être.

Bellatrix. Bella. Ma sœur aînée. Ma chère et tendre. Toi et moi si semblables et si opposées. Combien de fois nous sommes-nous battues au grand dam de mère ? Combien de fois nous sommes-nous opposées ? Mais ce n'était qu'un jeu. Un grand jeu qui nous faisait tellement rire. On parlait tant ensemble de tout et de rien. On a haï de la même manière père et mère. Mais tu t'es laissé submerger. Ces garçons qui vantaient leurs mérites, leur puissance et surtout Sa puissance. Oh oui ! toi aussi tu aimais le sentiment de supériorité. Je l'ai compris quand tu as retourné le sort que père te réservait. Oh oui ! j'ai vu dans ton regard le sentiment de victoire. Tu voulais montrer à tous à quel point tu étais forte. Je sais ce que tu as fait depuis deux ans que tu as quitté l'école. Il t'a formé après que tu L'as rencontré. Tu avais tellement de puissance en toi, cela ne m'étonne guère qu'Il t'ait choisie. Tu avais une soif de vaincre. Te battre ne t'a jamais fait peur. La souffrance des autres quand elle vient de toi est source de jouissance. Cissy et moi étions les premières à en faire les frais. Mais nous étions les premières et seules que tu protégeais. Tu étais si complexe à comprendre. Peut-être un jour tu redeviendras ma grande sœur. J'aimerais y croire mais cela me parait peu vraisemblable. La dernière lueur de vie et de joie s'est éteinte lorsque ce « oui » fatidique à rouler sur ta langue comme un caillou pointu qui te blessait pour échapper si difficilement à la prison de tes lèvres le jour de ton mariage. Ton être criait « non » mais jamais ces trois lettres-là auraient été autorisées tu les as refusées parce que tu Le rejoindrais. Parce que tu Le suivrais. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Tout ce qui compte. Bella j'aimerais te voir une dernière fois aussi. Je crains qu'on n'en ait plus la chance. Si cela arrive tout sera pleinement différent et aucune de nous n'aura le temps de se plonger dans les souvenirs ou de chercher à quel point nous avons changé.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de partir ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu fais partie de notre famille !

Tes cris de rage me ramènent à la réalité. J'étais quasiment au portail et tu es apparue sans que je le remarque. Tu t'es jetée sur moi comme lorsque nous étions enfants et que nous nous battions pour le plaisir. Mais aujourd'hui il n'y a plus de jeu. Il n'y a qu'un sentiment de trahison et de perte. Pourtant Bella en partant je ne trahis pas, je ne me trahis pas. Si je reste je me perds aussi et je n'aurais plus de vie. Si je reste nous serions toujours ensemble physiquement du moins mais tout serait rompu entre nous. Tu es ma sœur adorée. Tu es celle qui m'a fait découvrir tant de choses. Laisse-moi garder cette image.

Pour la première fois depuis des années j'ai l'impression de voir des larmes se refléter dans tes yeux qui brillent et leur ramènent un peu de lumière. Mais cela ne dure pas. Tu me prends toi aussi dans tes bras. Une dernière étreinte. Une dernière fois tu es ma sœur. Ta folie reprendra le dessus dès que j'aurais traversé ce portail. Comme pour Cissy, j'observe chaque trait de ton visage. Tes boucles noires, tes yeux noirs aux paupières lourdes, ton teint porcelaine. Le teint des femmes Black. La seule particularité physique que nous partageons avec Cissy aussi blonde que nous sommes brunes, aux yeux bleus clairs. Elle était notre ange dans cette famille. La lumière et la lueur d'espoir. J'espère qu'elle saura te ramener. Elle m'a promis de veiller sur toi. Depuis longtemps les rôles se sont inversés. Depuis longtemps nous faisons attention à toi parce que tu ne pouvais plus te protéger. Nous t'avons observée. Nous avons frémi quand tu revenais fatiguée et blessée. Nous t'avons soignée quand les yeux de mère ne se posaient plus sur toi. Pourtant elle était bien contente de t'avoir pour marquer le premier mariage et cette alliance si « cruciale » pour notre 'noble et très ancienne famille'. Quelle hypocrite ! Je sens une dernière fois ton parfum si enivrant qui te va si bien. Je sens une dernière fois l'apaisante étreinte que tu me donnais enfant. Je sens une dernière fois le besoin de te dire

-Je t'aime Bella. J'espère que tu sauras revenir. Bellatrix n'est qu'un aspect de ta personne que tu peux combattre. Bella, ma sœur, j'aimerais te retrouver.

Mais Bella est partie depuis longtemps. Il n'y a plus que la guerrière. La folle destructrice. Bella, elle, est douce comme son prénom aux lettres arrondies qui glisse si facilement. Un mot réconfortant si bien descriptif. Bellatrix, elle, est dure. L'accouplement de consonnes blesse et le i strident assourdit tandis que ce x sonne discordant. Tout en toi est dualité.

Je traverse le portail ouvert qui se ferme derrière moi. Je lance un dernier regard vers le manoir. Je vois la frêle silhouette de Narcissa se dessiner à une fenêtre. Comme je m'y attendais père et mère sont déjà préoccupés d'autre chose et ne s'inquiètent pas de me voir partir maintenant que j'ai été reniée, dénigrée, déshéritée. Comme si cela m'inquiétait. Qu'ai-je à faire des objets maudits des Black ? De la descendance maudite des Black ? La si noble famille Black n'est noble que dans la pourriture et la putréfaction qu'elle engendre. Notre famille est au sommet des familles dégénérées, avilies, perverties. Je crois que cette définition amuserait Sirius, mon cher cousin. Toi, qui as su casser les codes dès ton enfance. Toi, dans ton attitude si noble et si détachée qui fait se retourner tant de têtes. Toi le Gryffondor de la famille. Toi, le seul qui n'es pas aveugle. Je suis heureuse de savoir que nous avons su faire face tous les deux. Je sais qu'un jour tu feras comme moi et que tu abandonneras ta famille de sang pour rejoindre ta famille de cœur et tu auras raison et je te soutiendrai.

Enfin je transplane retrouver Ted. Ted, la raison de mon départ. Ted qui m'a donné la force de partir, d'échapper à ce monde dépravé qui ne connaît que blessure et mort. Je remercie chaque jour les puissances qui nous entourent de me l'avoir fait rencontrer. Ted si doux, si calme, si apaisant. Ted si courageux. Ted, mon amour. Avant que je ne transplane tout à fait j'entends une dernière chose accompagnée de ce rire qui m'inquiète tant. Si fou et désespéré.

-Andy ! Qu'as-tu fait ? Jamais je n'oublierai !

Moi non plus Bella je n'oublierai jamais toutes ces années à tes côtés à souffrir avec toi, à souffrir à côté de toi, à souffrir pour toi, à souffrir à cause de toi. Je n'oublierai jamais ces rires partagés, ces promenades, ces escapades que nous aimions tant. Tant de souvenirs. Mais je suis heureuse. Beaucoup sont joyeux. Beaucoup plus que je ne croyais. Mais maintenant Narcissa, Bellatrix, je sais que tout sera différent. Que nous sommes dans les camps opposés. Que toi Bellatrix tu me réprouves, je te dégoûte, je te fais vomir. Que toi Narcissa tu n'as pas la force, pas encore, d'aller à son encontre. Tu continues à croire à notre promesse de la protéger. Mais Bellatrix n'est pas Bella. Et je crains que Bella ne soit plus.

Pourvu que je me trompe. Ma vie n'est plus ici. Un jour peut-être on se retrouvera comme autrefois ? La guerre se prépare et les épreuves en décideront.

J'arrive chez Ted Tonks. Bientôt je porterai le même nom. J'échapperai enfin complètement à la famille Black. Ce sera mon coup de grâce. Je sortirai la tête de l'eau. Il arrive me rejoindre. Il m'embrasse. Je souris et je pleurs en même temps. Tout est différent maintenant. Je suis libre maintenant avec celui que j'aime. La raison de la haine familiale. La raison de mon bonheur. Ted Tonks, un né-moldu.


End file.
